Before a scanned image is printed out, an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine and a multifunction printer, often displays, in accordance with a processing condition set by a user, a preview of a document image shown in the scanned image that has been image-processed. In a case where a plurality of documents are read, each of the documents may be print-previewed one by one, or the plurality of documents may be print-previewed collectively. The processing condition includes: a sort of a document; a print density; a ratio in enlarging/reducing processing; single-sided printing or two-sided printing; a binding margin size; and the like.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an image forming apparatus in which a preview of a document image is displayed so that a user can (i) check the document image and (ii) input a command to carry out rotation processing and a rotation angle. The image forming apparatus displays a checking icon for accepting a command to carry out rotation processing and setting of a rotation angle. A user inputs a command to carry out rotation processing and a rotation angle by clicking the checking icon. The rotation angle can be set to 0°, 90°, 180°, and 270°. According to the image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a rotation direction is a clockwise direction. Specifically, if a user wants to rotate an image (scanned image), in which a document is shown, at a right angle in a clockwise direction, the rotation angle is set to 90°, and if the user does not want to rotate the image, the rotation angle is set to 0°.
Patent Literature 1 teaches that when the image forming apparatus receives a command to carry out the rotation processing from a user, the image forming apparatus carries out the rotation processing with respect to an image (scanned image) in which a document is shown, and then again displays a preview of the document image after the rotation processing. Further, Patent Literature 1 teaches that the image forming apparatus displays a list of a plurality of document images, and carries out the rotation processing collectively with respect to the plurality of document images. Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 teaches that the image forming apparatus automatically determines a page orientation of a document image, and then displays a preview of the document image that has been rotated based on the page orientation automatically determined.
Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which an image displayed on a display is rotated by intuitive operation. Specifically, if a user strokes the display, which is constituted by a touch panel, in a vertical direction with his finger etc, an image displayed on the display is rotated.
Citation List
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2007-200280 A (Publication Date: Aug. 9, 2007)
Patent Literature 2
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 6-189083 A (Publication Date: Jul. 8, 1994)
Non Patent Literature 1
“Viewer with which a user can view images by touch operation (iPhone, for example)/S2V”, [On Line], Wilcom Fansite, Search Date: May 23, 2008, Internet <URL:http://www.willcom-fan.com/wzero3/entries/memn0ck/000431/>